My Forbidden Love
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Hay amores que son prohibido, un tabú para todos, pero mientras estén con esa persona nada más importa. Feliz Cumpleaños Anialexa!


**Hola, hola comunidad de Vocaloid. Este es mi primer trabajo en este FA, sinceramente adoro todos los Fic de Vocaloid y esta demás decir que amo sus personajes, en lo personal no soy tan fan del Yuri, pero una amiga muy querida me ha hecho encariñarme con esta pareja tan linda.**

**Así que esto es para ti **Anialexa-chan **¡Feliz cumpleaños Karina-sama! (así la llamo en persona para que no se confundan :P)**

**Declaimer:**

Vocaloid** NO **me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Crypton, yo sólo los utilizo para mera diversión.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~*~.**

***~ My Forbidden Love ~***

**.~*~.**

**.**

**.**

_Hay cosas en este mundo que Dios no aprueba._

_Nosotros somos una de ellas._

_._

_._

**E**n la vida existen cosas que ni Dios puede aceptar, muchas acciones prohibidas que el hombre ha ido descubriendo y que naturalmente se da sin buscarlo, cosas que no son correctas. Pero hay _cosas_ que no cuadran con esa idea de "correcto", se podría decir que el ser humano a decretado que lo correcto es aquello que se vio repetidas veces a lo largo de la historia y califico de "error" todo lo que marcase una diferencian en sus estúpidas normas. Incluso el amor. El amor es algo a lo que no se le puede dar origen en realidad, en sí misma la palabra es un mero concepto humano y se relaciona a una serie de reacciones químicas del cerebro. Visto desde el punto científico el amor es un conjunto de choques bioelectricos en las ondas cerebrales; visto desde el punto religioso es la capacidad que un ser supremo nos otorgó para desear, amar y cuidar de otro. También tiene su parte prohibida.

Hay amores que no son aceptados por la sociedad, y que se han tachado de tabú en numerosas ocasiones. Ajenos al tema jamás lo entenderían, pero ella sí.

Megurine Luka sabía perfectamente lo que era tener un amor prohibido, un tabú que ocultaba detrás de su frio y precioso rostro. Un amor que se escondía tras una fachada, temeroso a ser descubierto por aquellos que no lo comprenderían.

Nadie lo sabía, nadie lo sospechaba, ¿Cómo pensar que la perfecta presidenta del consejo estudiantil escondía algo como eso? Era estúpido siquiera imaginar que la tranquila chica de largo cabello rosa y ojos turquesa tenía tal secreto.

Pero lo tenía.

Y no dejaría que nadie lo supiese. A cualquier costo mantendría sus sentimientos al margen, ocultos siempre tras esa mirada distante que daba a todas las personas ajenas a ella, menos a esa chica.

A Hatsune Miku sólo la podía ver con amor.

Observándola desde la ventana del consejo o hablando de vez en vez con ella, era feliz. No recordaba cuando o cómo inicio todo eso, sólo sabía que un día se dio cuenta que esa chica de cabellos aqua le gustaba y que sin querer era dueña de sus pensamientos y sueños. Sin embargo a veces llegaba a ser doloroso quererla, tan lejos y tan cerca que le costaba respirar con normalidad.

—Si tan sólo pudiese alcanzarte Miku—susurró poniendo una mano contra el cristal del ventanal, mirando a través de este la figura de Miku mientras jugaba beisbol con su grupo. La clase 2-A estaba en su horario de física en ese momento.

—¿Y porque no intentas confesarte Luka-san?—una voz la hizo girarse rápidamente, sus ojos turquesa se trabaron con los azules de la que fuera secretaria en el consejo.

—¿Kagamine qué haces aquí? ¿Tú me escuchaste?—se sintió estúpida por decir aquello, obviamente había sido escuchada por la pequeña chica rubia.

—Naturalmente y vine a dejar unas cosas que me dio el profesor—respondió acercándose para mirar también por la ventana.

—Mierda—gruñó mordiéndose el labio, Kagamine Rin la observó de reojo.

—No te preocupes, guardare tu secreto—aseguró sonriéndole.

—¿Qué? Tú… ¿No piensas que es asqueroso?

—No, el amor es el amor Luka-san y además si sé tú secreto puedo decirte el mío—apuntó levantado un dedo y mirándola divertida.

—¿Qué quieres decir Kagamine?—enarcó una ceja.

—Lo que quise decir Luka-san, sé tú secreto y tú sabrás el mío. Por cierto dime solamente Rin, recuerda existe otro Kagamine en la escuela—musitó virando la cabeza devuelta al ventanal.

—Hmm, vale Rin-san.

—Bueno es un comienzo—suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, dio un paso hacia ella y le susurró al oído—, estoy enamorada de mi hermano.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó sorprendida, más la pequeña rubia se las ingenio para taparle la boca y contener sus gritos.

—_Shh _Luka-san, eres la única a la que se lo he contado—chitó en voz baja.

—Pero son hermanos—repuso en el mismo tono. Rin sonrió con tristeza.

—Si, por eso no podemos estar juntos, somos hermanos y jamás dejaremos de serlo, nunca será aceptada una relación incestuosa, pero Luka-san poder decírselo a alguien que pasa por una situación parecida es un alivio para mi corazón. Nosotros somos hermanos y ustedes son mujeres. No hay mucha gente que lo aceptaría de buena gana—explicó soltándola.

—¿Ustedes están juntos?—parpadeó aun en shock.

—Len aun está muy dudoso respecto a lo que siente por mí, lo sé soy su gemela y sé que aunque se lo diga, tal como está ahora… me rechazara—se llevó una mano al pecho—, estoy segura que a este paso terminara por alejarse de mí.

—La tienes difícil ¿No es así Rin-san?—le palmeó la cabeza con compresión.

—Por eso, debes confesarte Luka-san, yo no puedo hacerlo pero tú sí—cambió de tema abruptamente, no quería romper a llorar en ese momento.

—Es muy fácil decirlo—suspiró.

—Te equivocas, decir que lo harás es tan difícil como hacerlo, créeme he paso por eso numerosas veces y la duda es el peor enemigo—un par de lagrimillas se le salieron de los ojos.

—Pero ¿Y si no me acepta?

—Al menos no tendrás arrepentimientos.

—Lo considerare.

—¡Te apoyare Luka-san!—aseguró sorbiendo con la nariz para tratar de alejar el llanto, Luka rió un poco.

—Vale, vamos que se te han salido los mocos Rin-san—le tendió su pañuelo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Imposible! ¡Ay no!—se sonrojó un poco y cogió la tela para sacudirse la nariz.

Rin tenía razón, poder decirle a alguien más que te gusta una persona, era un alivio para el corazón.

* * *

—¿Eh? Oye Len—llamó uno de los chicos que estaba jugando en el campo frente al edificio donde estaban Luka y Rin, el susodicho estaba tomando agua de una botella—, no sabía que tu hermana se llevara también con la presidenta—apuntó hacia la ventana donde la pelirosa le tocaba la cabeza a Rin y Len lo vio de reojo—. Es la primera vez que le veo sonreír, siempre da tanto miedo que no es posible imaginarlo, ¿Estarán saliendo? Eso sería muy raro, dos chicas saliendo es muy… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me escupes el agua?

—Lo siento—se limpió la boca y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados—, pero mi hermana no tiene esos gustos.

—¿Entonces ellas no son nada?—inquirió una tercera, el rubio se giró para ver a la peliaqua pararse junto a él para observar la escena.

—¿Por qué el interés Miku-chan?—indagó Len.

—¿Eh? No, yo sólo decía—desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada.

—Dos chicas juntas, eso es asqueroso—exclamó alguien al ver como Luka sonreía a una sonrojada Rin.

—¡Hey! ¡Ellas no están juntas!-gritó molesto el ojiazul.

—Len-kun ¿Es raro que las chicas se enamoren?—preguntó Miku mirándolo con cierto atisbó de tristeza en sus ojos.

—En mi opinión, no lo es—le sonrió, porque él tenía una amiga que era abiertamente lesbiana y no veía raro eso, ellas eran como cualquier mujer en el mundo, sólo por su inclinación sexual eran marginadas y eso al menos para él estaba muy mal.

—Claro que dos chicas juntas es asqueroso, pero dos hermanos enamorados lo es más grotesco que hay, ¿Supieron que Gumi y Gumiya fueron expulsados por que unos alumnos los encontraron en la azotea haciéndolo?—dijo otra chica.

—¿Hablas enserio? Con razón se les veía tan unidos, es raro que los hermanos sigan siendo tan unidos a los 16, que asco.

—Miku-chan ¿Por qué los hermanos no pueden estar juntos?—preguntó Len observando como decían una sarta de cosas sobre esos hermanos.

—Porque Dios los hizo hermanos—respondió—, pero Dios nos hizo capaces de amar, nunca nos dijo a quien debemos hacerlo. Si dos mujeres pueden amarse, al menos para mí, está bien que dos hermanos se amen—le sonrió.

Si, Dios hizo a los humanos capaces de amar, nunca dio un reglamento para hacerlo.

* * *

—Entonces—comenzó a decir la pequeña rubia cruzando las manos—, ¡A partir de hoy nace la alianza de _Forbidden Love_!—gritó a todo pulmón, la pelirosa le dio un golpe con la libreta.

—Por algo lleva la palabra prohibido, ¡Joder! Con ese entusiasmo dejara de ser secreto—regañó, Rin rió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Lo siento, me emocioné—se disculpó.

—Bien, por lo menos esta semana seremos solamente tú y yo en el concejo con eso de que Meiko-san está enferma en casa y Kaito-san no puede venir por asuntos familiares va a ser realmente problemático sacar los pendientes de esos dos.

—¡Siempre tan eficiente Luka-sama!—alabó.

—Estas siendo realmente molesta Rin-san.

—Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada, de verdad, de verdad que lo estoy—se recargó en su palmas.

—Tu sonrisa comienza a perturbarme—masculló con un tic en la ceja.

—Claro, como tú solo quieres ver la sonrisa de Mi-chan, crees que tu amiga es molesta, que mala—dramatizó.

—Te voy a golpear si lo repites—advirtió sonrojada.

—Dame tu mejor golpe Luka-san—retó—. Oh, cielos tú odias que no sea tu amada Mi-chan—repitió.

—Rin-san, habló en serio—sus rostro era lo que sus palabras decían

—Admítelo Luka-san, si yo fuera Mi-chan ya me habrías tirado al piso—le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—¡Rin-san!

—Y Mi-chan diría algo como: "Oh Luka-sama no seas brusca, es mi primera vez~Nya"— fingió la voz de la peliaqua y se llevó una mano a la frente en un ademan sobreactuado.

—¡Rin ya cállate! ¡¿Y qué es eso de Nya?!—le dio un golpe al escritorio completamente ruborizada.

—A ti te gustan los gatos, a que se te pasaron unas cuantas fantasías por la cabeza ¿Verdad? "Oh Luka-sama eres tan hermosa~Nya, No toques ahí~Nya"—continuó haciendo el tonto.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Tú lo pediste!—apuntó echa una furia.

—No seas brusca~Nya, también es mi primera vez~Nya—huyó hacia el otro extremo del salón.

—¡Ya cállate!—realmente Rin era una pervertida.

* * *

Se mojó el rostro, de verdad que las practicas de futbol eran pesadas esos días, pero todo fuera por hacerse de un lugar en la copa regional, se mojó los rubios cabellos y dejo que el agua lo refrescara.

—"Dos hermanos enamorados es lo más grotesco que hay"

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó al recordar esas palabras, ¿Por qué las personas no podían aceptar eso? ¿Por qué no podían aceptar algo diferente de lo normal?

—Oh, Len-kun—saludó Miku llegando a los bebederos.

—Miku-chan ¿Todavía andas aquí?—cuestionó sonriendo.

—Si mis actividades del club están por finalizar—apuntó su uniforme de tiro con arco.

—Ya veo, lo mismo va para mí—aseguró.

—¡Ah! Kagamine-kun, Hatsune-chan qué bueno que los veo—vociferó un hombre alto de cabellos morados.

—Gakupo-sensei ¿Qué sucede?—la chica ladeó la cabeza.

—Estoy ocupado con algunas cosas en mi oficina y debo entregarle esto a Luka-chan, pero enserio les estaré muy agradecido si se lo llevan ustedes y me liberan de eso al menos—pidió.

—Vale—Len cogió el conjunto de hojas—, pero me dará un punto extra en la nota final.

—Bien es un trato, me voy y gracias—dio la media vuelta y tan rápido como llegó se fue.

—Gakupo-sensei es tan enérgico ¿No?—Miku sonrió.

—Yo diría tonto, pero bueno—suspiró el Kagamine—, ¿Vienes?

—Si—exclamó animada. Él rubio asintió y emprendieron el paso hacia la sala del consejo, el silencio entre ambos no era incomodo, era relajante a decir verdad. La peliaqua puso una mano en la manija de la puerta para deslizarla pero antes de hacerlo escucharon unos gritos desde el interior.

—No seas brusca~Nya, también es mi primera vez~Nya

—¡Ya cállate!

—¡No te pongas colorada~Nya ambas somos chicas!

—¡Que te calles que alguien va a oír!

Len y Miku abrieron los ojos tanto como les fue posible, se miraron totalmente aturdidos y luego fijaron la mirada en la puerta que escondía algo "indebido". Se escuchó un forcejeó y al final un golpe.

—¡Kya!

—Suficiente—susurró Len—, ¡¿Qué le haces a mi Rin?!

Sus ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas al ver a Luka tumbada sobre Rin, con una de sus manos en el pecho su hermana y con el rostro a centímetros de juntarse. Miku gritó y ambas chicas giraron la cabeza, se quedaron de piedra al contemplar a sus objetos afectivos mirándolos con horror.

—¡Lo siento!—la Hatsune salió corriendo del lugar, mientras Len tiró los papeles al suelo bastante cabreado.

—¡Entonces es cierto que están saliendo!—gritó furioso. Luka se separó de Rin en ese instante.

—Esto tiene una explicación y ¡¿Qué nosotras qué?!— la pelirosa trató de mantenerse serena, pero lo cierto era que quería salir corriendo a llorar por haber dejado que la persona más importante para ella malinterpretara una situación accidental.

—Len…

—¡Cállate Rin! No pensé que tenias estos gustos y yo partiéndome la cabeza estos días pensando en que te gustaba más que como un hermano, ¡Que estúpido!, incluso estuve a punto de…—se calló súbitamente—, olvídalo, si eres feliz por mi bien, sigan con lo suyo—dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, Rin se llenó de lagrimas. Luka maldijo por lo bajo.

—Detente ahí mismo pequeño idiota—exclamó la ojiturquesa levantándose.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

—Me gustan las mujeres, si. Pero tu hermana no es a quien yo quiero—su voz era seria caminando hacia él, le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró al oído—, ella realmente lo ha pasado duro, deberías simplemente decirle lo que sientes.

—¿Qué?

—Rin, me voy creo que es mejor que le diga que la amo de una vez, suerte también—salió por la puerta con pasos elegantes, aunque sentía que las rodillas le temblaban como gelatina.

El silencio se formó entre los gemelos por un buen rato, sólo siendo débilmente acompañado por los sollozos de Rin que aun estaba tumbada en el suelo tapándose el rostro. El rubio fue el primero en romperlo.

—Rin yo…

* * *

—¡Ah pero que idiota soy!—vociferó la peliaqua sacudiendo la cabeza, sus bellos ojos estaban enjuagados en la lágrimas, no pensó que verían semejante escena y era especialmente doloroso—, ¡Por supuesto que Luka ya tiene novia! Me decidí muy tarde a confesarle mis sentimientos—se recargó en el barandal de la azotea —, será mejor que la olvide y busque a otra persona.

—Oye ¿Y qué pasa si no estoy de acuerdo?—abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz acalorada de la chica en cuestión. Se giró mecánicamente para ver a la pelirosa tomando aire mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas, había corrido como loca por la escuela buscándola.

—Luka…

—¡No decidas estupideces por tu propia cuenta, Miku idiota!—regañó enderezándose.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Tú ya la tienes a ella! Solamente la mirabas a ella—chilló.

—Te equivocas.

—No es cierto, vete por favor, es tan miserable la forma en que te has enterado de mis sentimientos—se volteó—, estoy muy avergonzada—lloró.

—Podrías dejar de decir estupideces—riñó caminado hacia ella.

—¡Pero…!—fue interrumpida cuando Luka la tomó del brazo y con brusquedad la hizo voltearse, le estampo los labios con fuerza.

—Sé lo que viste, pero Rin es sólo mi amiga, ella me dijo que hiciera esto—susurró separándose un poco de su boca—, a mi la que más me gusta es Miku—sonrió. Hatsune la observó incrédula, como si todo fuera una dulce y venenosa mentira que no podía concebir.

—Mientes.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?—frunció el ceño y le tomó por el rostro—, pues vale, yo encantada de a hacerlo—la besó con fuerza, al principio fue torpe y muy insistente, Miku se resistía pero poco a poco fue cediendo, con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de Luka y ambas profundizaron el beso. Terminaron por caer al suelo.

—Luka—las mejillas de Miku estaba rojas como un par de tomates, la pelirosa le dio otro beso y una de sus manos bajo hasta su cintura.

—Te amo, te amo mucho Miku, eres mi persona más importante—murmuró dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, cerca de la yugular, como un lobo devorando su presa

—Te amo Luka, te amo.

—Ya no me contendré—avisó desatando el cinturón del uniforme de arquería.

—Luka…

—No te preocupes, tomare la responsabilidad—sonrió volviendo a besar con pasión corriendo por sus venas, para fundirse con ella.

Una a una las prendas fueron cayendo, así como las convicciones y las normas de lo correcto, desnudando con sus propias manos la realidad de su vida, besando cada rincón con amor. Perdiéndose en las curvas de su querida persona amada, viendo el infinito en sus ojos y haciéndose una y nada al mismo tiempo. No eran dos chicas, no eran un tabú, no eran el fruto prohibido que el demonio tomaba en su mano.

Ellas simplemente se amaban.

* * *

—Di "ah" Luka-chan—canturreó Miku sentada frente a Luka estirándole los palillos con un poco del almuerzo que había preparado expresamente para ella. Luka la miró totalmente enrojecida.

—Esto es vergonzoso Miku—dijo desviando la mirada, por suerte nadie las veía estando en el salón del consejo.

—Vamos, eres linda avergonzada.

—D-déjame en paz—tartamudeó frunciendo el ceño de manera que la hacía ver linda.

—Vamos sólo quiero darte de comer, nada puede ser más vergonzoso que lo de ayer—musitó con picardía.

—Vale, vale entiendo—sacudió las manos y se volteó para abrir la boca y cerrar los ojos, Miku sonrió y en vez de comida le dio un beso. Luka abrió los ojos y antes de que su traviesa novia se apartara la retuvo contra su rostro.

—Tramposa—gruñó Miku y Luka le sacó la lengua.

—Mira quien lo dice.

—Eh, creo que deberíamos buscar otro sitio Len—masculló Rin desde la puerta. Luka se separó de Miku avergonzada y los gemelos le sonrieron burlones.

—Quizás—entró al salón tirando del brazo de su hermana—, pero aquí es el único sitio donde podemos hacer esto—se sentó en una de las sillas junto a Miku y tumbó a Rin sobre sus piernas, después le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Oh, al parecer no somos la únicas que hicieron algo sucio ayer Luka-chan—Miku sonrió.

—¡Miku!

—¿Ustedes también lo hicieron? ¿Deberíamos celebrar?—Len abrazó por la cintura a una muy roja Rin.

—¡Len!

—¡Sí! ¡Celebremos la perdida de la virginidad!

—¡Ya cállense!

—Vamos, sólo bromeamos Rin—Len le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, no te enojes Luka-chan—rió Miku besándola en la nariz.

Era prohibido, era un tabú, Dios no lo aprobaba, pero Dios no estaba en su corazón, porque lo único que había en sus corazones era ese amor que nadie más salvo ellos podía comprender. Nunca nadie los separaría, si tienen al menos un amigo que los apoye, si tienen a esa persona a su lado, ni el diablo o Dios podían hacerlos dejar de estar juntos.

Ellos y ellas siempre estarían juntos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*Fin*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que te haya gustado Karina-sama.**

**Y a todos ustedes FA de Volcaloid, espero que también lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne!**


End file.
